The 'Oops' in Inventing
by GypsyPendragon
Summary: Eggs and Fish had been working on a new invention, but on a test run an accident occurs and Eggs and Fish disappear. When they come to, a boy with tall black hair and a red jacket is staring at them like they're aliens. Finding out that their arrival has messed with the universes, Norman has to get Eggs and Fish back to their world before everyone in Norman's town disappears.
1. Oops

**Heya guys! So, this is actually my first fanfiction. Woo, kinda concerned on whether or not I can get the characters right!  
****Hopefully I dont do too bad, so tell me how it goes guys!**

**For this I made Eggs and Norman 14. (Anybody ever notice Laika has a thing for 11 year old heros? haha)**

**I really wish these two movies got way more love. Seriously, they're awesome!**

**I dont own Paranorman or Boxtrolls or any of the characters! (_If I did there would be more of them haha)_**

* * *

It's a well-known fact that when you're inventing things there's that possibility of something crazy happening. In fact, there's the possibility of something_ so _crazy happening that no one would have ever thought it _could _happen. Yes it was indeed a possibility even if it was a small one. But perhaps that was a big part of why people invented or why things were experimented with. Simply for that end result of what could possibly be the outcome.

Really though it seemed that Boxtrolls did it simply because it was fun.

There wasn't anything wrong with that. They were clever little creatures and they made interesting little things. Ever since the craziness that happened in Cheesebridge 3 years ago the people were much more enthusiastic about the abilities of the Boxtrolls. It was nice, to no longer be afraid of the people and to be able to enjoy the world above ground. Eggs was still with the Boxtrolls most of the time and he created strange things just as much as they did; only now his father would help with some. Fish and Eggs still followed each other around closely and more or less you never saw one without the other. It was a good world now for the Boxtrolls, and Eggs was happy. There were still times though, when he'd run around with Shoe and Fish in his own box even though he was quite well informed on living like a human. He still ate bugs with them, and Winnie often commented on it but the intensity of the comments died down over the years and soon enough she came around to just poking fun at him for it. All in all, life was good and simple now for the citizens of Cheesebridge and the Boxtrolls.

But, of course, simple could only last for so long…

**_[[The 'Oops' in Inventing]]_**

"Fish?" Eggs looked over the metal bar he was holding at the Boxtroll that was fussing over some small section of gears.

The Boxtroll seemed to be talking to himself before he told Eggs to stick the rod to the other side.

Whatever it was they were working on wasn't terribly large. Probably no taller than Eggs' knees and no wider than his legs stuck together. Really, the others had no idea what it was exactly that the two were working on but they seemed to know exactly what they were working toward. Occasionally Herbert would stop by and see if they wanted help or needed anything but most of the time they were alright. Eggs was glad his father was around now, it was nice to have a father, though there were still those ten years of nothing to get passed. He had to warm up to the man, which wasn't hard, but at the moment he still enjoyed to be around Fish and the Boxtrolls a little more often.

"Eggs!" Winnie came through the door to their little room with Shoe and Sparky following in not long after.

The other Boxtrolls joined Fish for a moment as they discussed some things, and Eggs joined Winnie.

"How are you?" He smiled crookedly.

"I'm good. Father and I have been doing some things together." The ginger girl smiled, "What about you? Are you glad your father is around now?"

The boy rocked back and forth for a moment before he rubbed his arm, "Well, I'm glad that I have a father now…"

"But?" Winnie looked at Eggs curiously.

"But, I just haven't gotten used to it completely I guess. It's just a little, strange, I think… I-I still am glad though! That I have a father now… now I guess Im just too used to the way things were with them." Eggs looked back to the small group of Boxtrolls and Winnie followed his eyes.

The girl smiled before she put a hand on his shoulders, "Don't worry Eggs. Im sure you'll get used to it. Im not surprised, it's not like you can just wipe away ten years of a life style."

They laughed together for a moment before Fish called Eggs over again.

"Do you want to watch?" He asked Winnie, smiling, "We're going to try and test it!"

"What exactly is it?" Winnie asked as she followed him.

"Well Fish said to keep it a secret." He smiled as the Boxtrolls turned to them, "But hopefully it'll help around the town."

Winnie looked over his shoulder as he and Fish both grabbed a lever and pulled. The strange invention shook and clattered which caused Winnie to look at it a little funny. The gears started to crank and grind together while Fish and Eggs were looking quite enthusiastically at it. The Boxtrolls were chattering excitedly to each other and Eggs laughed at something Sparky said before they all started to slap their boxes. The little machine was clanking louder now and the Boxtrolls' excitement grew. Winnie couldn't help but laugh as Eggs bounced a little as he looked back at her. Shoe was off to the side and seemed to be wanting to rip some particularly shiny thing from the window. A feeling suddenly settled in Winnie's stomach and she didn't like how it felt…

Then, a series of events suddenly happened. So fast in fact that the world seemed slow motion for a moment. Winnie watched as Shoe managed to pull the metal from the window; only he lost his balance on the chair he was standing on and fell over. Eggs and Fish had moved closer to the invention probably to check some things and make sure all was working well. The piece of metal however flew from Shoe's fingers and headed straight for the invention. Before Winnie had the chance to warn everybody the metal lodged itself in the exposed gears of the invention. Everybody startled when the invention started to make angry whining noises and started to shake violently.

The Boxtrolls started to panic and Eggs grabbed Fish to pull him back but before anybody could move the invention exploded. A blinding light suddenly exploded out from where the invention had been sitting and Winnie screamed along with the Boxtrolls. After the light faded and the smoke was clearing away Winnie blinked and rubbed the dirt out of her eyes.

"Eggs?" She looked around.

Sparky was pulling Shoe up and the invention had exploded into pieces. The two Boxtrolls were suddenly screaming and running around in panic. Winnie realized it was because Eggs and Fish were missing. The ginger girl quickly started to call for the two of them along with the Boxtrolls, but there was no answer.

Fish and Eggs were gone.

* * *

**Yeah! Chapter 1  
I hope it was okay! Hopefully Ill be able to update soon. But I got essays going on and a speech. (UGH -.-)**

**Anyway, hoped you liked chap. 1!**

**-Pendragon**


	2. Microwaves

**I am SO sorry with how long this took me ;n; ... My computer crapped out on me and I had to rewrite a lot of stuff (that was an angry day I dont want to repeat .-.) Im not totally happy with how their meeting went, I'll probably rewrite it (ill tell you guys in chapter 3 if I do) so just hold on there please =.=**

**Anyway, if you're still reading this thank you for waiting ! ;u; **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! (sadly) besides the plot thingy.**

* * *

Eggs had seen the metal lodge itself in the device, but before he could pull himself and Fish out of the way the invention had exploded. The next thing he knew there was a blinding light and then he felt like he was falling. He was expecting the feeling of hitting the floor, but when he hit there wasn't floor. The feeling of grass threw him off and he could feel his head spinning. He felt quite disorientated for a long while but he could hear Fish next to him, though it didn't seem like the Boxtroll was having a good time either. Dark spots danced across his eyes from the flash but as they were fading he found he was staring at trees next to him.

"Fish?" Eggs said slowly as he pushed himself up to his hands and knees.

The Boxtroll chattered away for a moment before he pushed himself up and came up next to Eggs. Shaking his head Eggs was about to ask if Fish knew what happened when he heard the Boxtroll scream in surprise and the next thing he knew his surrogate father had jumped into his box. Eggs looked up as the last of the black dots cleared away from his vision and he was startled to see another boy staring down at him. His blue eyes were staring down at the two of them and he looked quite confused and startled. Eggs got up quickly before he looked the other boy over.

"What…" His eyes looked Eggs up and down for a moment, "Where did you come from? And why are you wearing a box?"

"Come from?" Eggs looked at him curiously as his lip went up in question, "Where are we?"

The two stared at each other for a moment as if trying to figure one another out before Fish looked out of the box and tugged on Eggs' arm. The boy seemed to jump a little when Fish came out of the box.

"What is that?" He asked as his eyebrows went up.

"Fish?" Eggs looked back at the Boxtroll, "Well he's a Boxtroll of course."

"A what?"

"You've never heard of a Boxtroll before?" Eggs gave the boy a lopsided look of question.

The boy in return looked at them curiously, "No…"

Fish chattered to Eggs worriedly before he looked at the other boy before back to Eggs. The three of them stood there awkwardly for a while until the boy shook his head.

"Well, what's your name?"

"Oh!" Eggs laughed awkwardly before he waved his hands a little, "Well this is Fish, and Im Eggs."

"Eggs?"

Eggs tapped the box he was wearing, "Eggs, see?"

The boy nodded slowly but he gave the weird boy a small smile, "Well, Im Norman."

**_[[The 'Oops' in Inventing]]_**

"This is Blithe Hollow…" Norman said as he led the two down the street.

He had been pretty sure that nothing he'd see through the rest of his life time would trump the zombies and angry witch adventure he and his town had, had three years ago. Watching a boy the same age as him and some strange troll practically fall out of Agatha's tree however, had certainly blown that thought right out of the water. Fish (the, uh, Eggs had said Boxtroll?) was certainly something else. So zombies weren't the only strange thing that could apparently exist; Norman was certainly going to file that away in that notebook of his he kept under his mattress. The way Eggs spoke however, and how he and Fish had gotten there, made Norman wonder if he was ever going to see another Boxtroll anyway.

"It's quite different from Cheesebridge." Eggs looked around quite fascinated as they passed houses and cars.

"Cheesebridge?" Norman made a face as he tried to scan through every place he'd ever heard of.

Nope, nothing. Not surprising though because Norman was pretty sure that Eggs and Fish weren't exactly from around the area. After the whole zombie witch curse fiasco Norman had taken up reading about supernatural ideas, theories, and just about anything in that general area. He wasn't quite sure if dimension jumping and things like that counted, it seemed more Sci-fi to him, but he flipped through things on that occasionally. Which he was glad he did because at the present moment he was pretty sure that was the case with Fish and Eggs here. The fourteen year old rubbed his temple with his fingers as he sighed, he was getting a headache trying to wrap his head around it. He also noticed that it was particularly quite on the ghost front all of the sudden. It was strange, there were a lot of ghosts in Blithe Hollow; they couldn't all just up and disappear. Right?

"Are you alright?" Eggs came up alongside Norman and tapped the boy on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" He looked at the question in Eggs' face and nodded, "Oh, yeah sorry. Just thinking through some things is all."

Eggs nodded, "Ah, yes. Fish and I do a lot of thinking, lots of the time. What are you thinking about?"

"Ghosts." Norman sighed as he turned and headed up the pathway toward his house, "Always ghosts."

It wasn't so bad anymore since he'd helped divert the witches curse, but he was still weird. Sure people believed him now, but there was still the fact that he could _see _and _talk _to ghosts. That still wasn't normal. Neil was still around, and his sister was a lot more interactive now, though he had to admit his parents were still the same. Though, pleasantly, his dad had stopped looking at him like he was a total lunatic. Heck, he even asked about grandma every so often. It was a nice change for Norman.

"Uh… I'm pretty sure Courtney's home." Norman started as he paused on turning the doorknob, "She's a little… well, loud? I'm not sure how to put it, just don't do anything crazy okay?"

Eggs smiled crookedly and nodded; fish did the same as he mumbled noises to Eggs.

Pretty used to weird, Norman didn't even think twice about what kind of reaction Eggs would bring; let alone Fish. The three entered the house as Norman shut the door behind them, and Eggs and Fish looked around like it was some kind of marvelous invention. Norman gave them a raised eyebrow in question but didn't say anything.

"Uh, just stay here for a moment okay? I've got to get something upstairs." He put his hands up as he told them to stay before he went around the wall and up the stairs.

Fish was sticking quite close to Eggs as the Boxtroll held a conversation with the boy until his eyes caught sight of a particularly interesting piece of machinery. Moving passed Eggs who was taking a closer look at the refrigerator Fish went up to the microwave. He poked at it experimentally before it started to hum after he hit one of the numbers. He jumped into his box when it started up, but peered out after nothing happened. Fish played with the microwave for a moment before he beckoned Eggs over and the two shared the curiosity of the strange lighting-up-box. After the ding the two of them laughed and patted their boxes briefly before they proceeded to figure out what it was for.

…

Norman walked into his room and straight to his bed before he pulled a thin book out from under his mattress. He flipped through the pages briefly before nodding, satisfied, and then tucked it under his arm. He turned on his heel before he gave a startled yelp when he saw his grandmother was in the room with him.

"Sorry Norman." She said as he calmed himself quick and picked the book up again, "I didn't mean to give you a heart attack."

"It's okay…" He said as he held the book securely this time in both hands, "I'm not dead so it's okay."

"Yeah, that's a good thing." She laughed, "Still carrying books around? I take it your father doesn't know about that one yet?"

Norman's blue eyes shifted to the floor, the light shadows that seemed to be getting darker around his eyes looking a little ominous all of the sudden, "No… I just don't think it would be a good idea to tell him. You know, that's there's other stuff…"

Grandma nodded slowly as she moved out of his way as he started toward the door, "Well, just don't get too secretive hun. You know that doesn't lead anywhere."

"I wont." Norman offered a small smile as he pulled the door open.

And as something downstairs exploded.

And as Courtney yelled for him.

* * *

**So, sorry it was short ;n; **

**Hopefully Ill add more to it, or chapter 3 will be longer. More than likely the later.**

**And thank you for the reviews! :D they made my day and made me all warm and fuzzy inside lol.**

**-Pendragon**


End file.
